


Always loved

by torafarugaro98



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insecure Peter Parker, Insecure Tony Stark, Insecurity, Misunderstandings, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torafarugaro98/pseuds/torafarugaro98
Summary: "You're overwhelmed, you don't think that" Pepper said."I'm serious. I'm not his dad, he shouldn't be here"And that's where Peter Parker broke up.





	Always loved

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to do this, I don't regret anything.
> 
> Warning: English isn't my native language so there will be many mistakes.

**Always loved**

_by TorafarugaRo98_

**...**

Peter Parker hadn't talked to Tony Stark for a month. Which wasn't a weird thing, was it? He was a little boy orphan from Queens, not someone important to a billionaire could be interested. Yes, he was Spider-Man, but that didn't change him. He was still an orphan, freak, weird, not loved. It had been a year since Aunt May had died and everything was starting to get worse every time. The school was disgusting, Flash had gotten worse, he felt isolated in Mr. Stark's house. Because Mr. Stark had assumed his temporary guardianship, but it didn't feel right.

He didn't belong there.

It didn't matter how much he tried, how much he tried to integrate into the atmosphere of the Tower and with the Avengers, it just wasn't right. He should have ended up in a foster home, he knew that. Peter was just lucky that Mr. Stark took pity on his misfortune and decided to welcome him. Of course, Tony Stark was too good to leave a child he knew in the hands of the system, but Peter wished he had, so at least he would have things clear.

At first, after spending all the pain of May's loss, he thought that things could begin to improve for him. Peter really believed that the Stark Tower was going to become his home... How wrong he was. Tony Stark didn't want him there and had clearly heard him one day talking to Pepper. He knew he shouldn't have eavesdropped, but he couldn't help it, his improved senses had allowed him to hear a private conversation through the walls of his room. He could still clearly remember that moment:

"God, this kid is going to kill me," Tony had said, his voice tired.

Peter heard footsteps approaching the man. High heel shoes.

"Easy, Tony." The woman's sweet voice was always reassuring to Peter, no matter what he said. "He's just a child"

"A child who is going to get me to have a heart attack. I told you, Pep, this has been a bad idea"

Peter's heart stopped when he heard those words. _Was that what Mr. Stark really thought? That I should not be there? So, why did he pick me up?_ It didn't make sense. He had consoled him when his aunt was dead, he had told him that he would be there for him, that he wanted him close. _No_ , this had to be a misunderstanding, Tony would never think about him like that, right?

"You're overwhelmed, you don't think that" Pepper tried to reason.

"I'm serious. I'm not his dad, he shouldn't be here"

Those were the last words Peter heard before going out the window dressed as Spider-Man. He was out all night, with tears in his eyes. Pulling on the roof of buildings to mourn inconsolable. Calling for May, for Ben, asking Tony for forgiveness for only being a burden and a nuisance in his life.

The next morning he woke up on a rooftop with dry lips, red eyes and traces of tears on his cheeks. He got up and went back to the Tower, there he received a great reprimand from Tony, because he hadn't taken his phone and had disabled the locator of his suit. He yelled at him about how worried he was, but half of the man's words to Peter meant nothing. Why did he pretend he cared what happened to him? He didn't need his pity, he could take care of himself.

After that, Peter lived in the Tower like a ghost. He locked himself in his room and only went out to eat and didn't talk more than two words with anyone. In his head there was only one thought: _Don't be a problem, Mr. Stark doesn't love you, don't bother him, don't irritate him, don't do anything that might upset him. Be invisible._

* * *

 "I don't know what to do, Peter doesn't talk to me. No matter how hard I try, I knew I was going to ruin it!"

Tony was in the room with Pepper sitting on the bed with his head resting on his hands in a weary gesture. She looked at him with regret and came closer so that she could caress his hair, in a tranquilizing gesture.

"You haven't ruined anything. Peter has gone through a lot, it is normal to have phases of wanting to be alone "

"But he was fine until a month ago, he was doing well! Perfect, with high grades in the subjects, with encouragement, wanting to go out with his friends... He was even going to ask him to go out to that girl MJ. I just don't understand what could happen"

The billionaire looked at her with tired eyes. Being away from the child and feeling his rejection made him feel too miserable to be healthy.

He spoke again in a broken voice. "Is it something related to Spider-Man? Or is it me? What did I do? Don't he like being here? I can get him a good family if he no longer want to live with me, but... God, this silence is killing me. He is such a good kid, he deserves to be happy, he deserves better than me"

The blonde hugged her boyfriend by the shoulders causing him to sink his face into his stomach. Tony when he went into crisis needed to hold on to something solid to avoid falling into a panic attack. She felt the man's arms encircle her hip and squeeze her tightly. Exactly like a baby. Pepper continued stroking his hair slowly.

"That's why I told you he shouldn't be here... I love that kid and I don't want to ruin him. I'm bad for him. He's too perfect and I'm ruining him," he whispered in his girlfriend's stomach.

"You have to talk to him, everything can be solved if you speak calmly about it"

Tony shivered a little nodding his head, not moving away from Pepper's body. In the end, he fell asleep in his arms, dreaming of his kid, in a world where they were happy forever.

* * *

 The school was hell for Peter. Despite having MJ and Ned, it was very difficult to be encouraged there. I hated to be surrounded by people who looked at him with pity and condescension only because he didn't have anyone else, because he was an orphan. He hadn't asked for his pity or his grief, he wanted them to leave him alone. And that wasn't the worst of all.

"Hey, Penis Parker!" A voice that was too familiar caught him in the back.

Hands made him turn around to look at the boy. _Not again, please, no more..._ Peter was leaning against the box office, looking at the boy who was standing in front of him, who had a mocking smile on his face.

"How does it feel to be so alone without anyone loving you?" He asked laughing. When he saw Peter's face wrinkle, he knew he had achieved his goal, so he continued talking. "You're lucky that Tony Stark is a good person, anyone else would have thrown you away. Surely he is looking forward to it, but you give him too much pity, so he keeps you even though he doesn't really love you. Poor freak, haha!"

Peter's mind blocked at those words. He didn't want to be kicked out, he didn't want Mr. Stark to throw him out, even though he knew the man hated him. _I'll be good, I won't be a shame, please, please..._

"Flash, leave him alone!" Peter heard Ned's voice, but it sounded very far away. He felt his friend's body beside him holding his arm. "Don't listen to him, Peter, that's not true"

"Get out of here, Flash," MJ yelled, it also sounded far away. Instead, Peter could see how his friends were at his side. Is it something of his senses then?

He wasn't able to react. If he got into trouble, if he answered, if he did something wrong, the school would call Mr. Stark and he would be furious. That thought was the scariest of all, to think that Mr. Stark would be angry with him and throw him out of his house. He didn't want to leave the man, he loves Mr. Stark so much.

"Peter, hey" MJ touched her cheek with her hand, but she could barely feel it.

Peter's eyes filled with tears quickly.

"Penis Parker is a crybaby. He knows that Tony Stark doesn't want him and that it is only a case of charity"

It was enough, he was tired of enduring, of becoming strong, anyway no one wanted him. What did it matter if he started crying in front of everyone? Mr. Stark wouldn't love him anyway, so nothing mattered. For him, the most important person in his life was Tony and the man didn't want him close. He just wanted to disappear. He didn't want to remain strong, although deep down he knew it never was.

"How did you just call my son?"

The teenagers turned to see Tony Stark in the hallway of the high school looking at them with furious eyes. His face reflected the great anger he felt inside. MJ and Ned sighed in relief, still holding the fragile body of Peter that eventually ended up falling to the ground, while Flash opened his eyes in astonishment without believing that he had the same Iron Man in front of him.

"You are... you... Wait a moment, your son? How- " He could barely complete a complete sentence without stuttering.

Tony approached with firm step to the boy, giving him a look of hatred.

"Get out of here, or I swear I don't know what I would be able to do to you in this moment"

As if he were an Olympian runner, Flash disappeared running out of the hall panting and shouting incomprehensible phrases into the air. Mr. Stark's angry face became in one of pure concern when he saw his kid kneeling on the floor,  with his eyes closed, tears falling to the floor and hands covering his face. 

Quickly he got to his kneeling height in front of him and hugged him tightly. At that moment, feeling the strong arms of the hero, Peter broke down to mourn disconsolately.

"I-I'm so sorry, please don't throw me, I want to stay with you, p-please"

Tony's heart broke in two parts. Did Peter think he didn't want him near?  That he didn't love him? That's impossible. He would kill anyone who would think to take the kid away from him.

"Shhh, Pete, quiet, breathe"

Peter's chest rose and fell in anguish. His forehead was resting on Mr. Stark's sternum and his hands grabbed the man's suit urgently. His mind was overflowing with hurtful thoughts. _You are weak, you have disappointed him, Mr. Stark is going to send you to a foster home because you are a nuisance_. His senses were level eleven and everything felt too much.

"I d-don't want to leave, please, sir, don't make me leave y-you"

Tony swallowed and tried to be an adult. It wasn't time to break, the kid needed him.

"I don't want you to leave either, Peter." The man's worried voice calmed him, he felt the man's hand make circles on his back. "You will always be with me, nobody will take you away from me, I wouldn't allow it"

Mr. Stark's words gradually healed Peter's battered heart. Peter stuck more against the body of the older man in a gesture but needed. In that hug he felt loved, Tony hugged him tightly, as if he didn't want the teen to ever go away.

That felt so nice.

Mr. Stark moved them to Happy's car. Peter didn't notice how he got to the back seat of the car, but he didn't care about it because he was leaning under the man's arm on his chest.

"Peter" the man called him, he looked up to see her face saddened. "Don't ever stop talking to me, you had me crazy, buddy"

"I'm sorry... I just heard what you talked about with Miss Potts and I didn't want you to hate me"

"What?"

He wondered if he was delirious, he didn't remember saying anything to Pepper about hating him. He could never hate a child as perfect as Peter.

"You said I shouldn't be there and you weren't... you weren't my dad. But it's okay, I don't want to force you to love me or to be my dad, although I'd like it! Oh, fuck, I mean..." 

Tony opened his eyes in horror. Now everything made sense, of course, how he hadn't thought it? That day he was drunk and said all those things because he was overwhelmed with having to take care of Peter because he was afraid that the child would be ruined because of him. It wasn't that he didn't love him! It was that I loved him too much.

_Oh, Peter..._

"Never think I don't love you, do you think I'm picking up lost children on the street?" He looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "You are special, Peter, and you won't be able to get rid of me so easily. You're stuck here, I'm not going to let you go anywhere where I can't keep an eye on you. I am very proud of how brave and good person you are. And yes, I'm not your dad, but I'd like to be, if you leave me"

Peter's eyes watered, listening to what Mr. Stark was saying.

"Mr. Stark..."

"No, it's serious, kid. All you heard was because I was drunk and because I literally love you too much, you understand? I was scared, you are a too good kid and I am a disaster, you would be better somewhere else. I'm not made to take care of someone. But for you, I can try, god, of course I'll try. I couldn't even imagine my life without you from now on"

Tony saw how Peter's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he smiled. That was the look he wanted to see, not one of sadness, but one of full happiness.

"Really?" The boy asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't imagining it, that all this was real.

"Of course, Spider-Kid, every single word"

Normally Peter would have corrected Mr. Stark with 'Spider-Man' but he was too happy to worry about that. He hugged him hard, letting himself be freed from all the weight and stress he had been carrying on his shoulders. For the first time in a month, he fell asleep in his mentor's arms with a smile on his lips.

Happy lowered the window and looked at Tony in the mirror, smiling.

"Home, boss?"

He nodded, still staring at Peter with rapt eyes.

"Yes, Hap, home"

He left a kiss on the crown of his kid and rested his head against his. When Happy arrived at the Tower, father and son were asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. If you see grammar mistakes or something, please tell me! <3
> 
> EDIT: Thanks to Flashgirl for correcting some mistakes I had in this <3


End file.
